A Fool's Gold
by PlaySetQ
Summary: Itachi doesn't massacre the clan and the Fourth Hokage doesn't die. Naruto's still the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and Sasuke - call it restlessness, rebellion, or whatever else - still leaves the village. Though this time, it's to seek inner peace instead of vengeance. (Sasuke/Naruto)
1. Chapter 1

**A Fool's Gold**

 **PlaySetQ**

-Q-

The hand held in his hand doesn't fit – too tiny, too soft, too meek – the shade of it too pink and not tan enough ( _not that sun kissed gold_ ).

Sakura blushes mistaking the glaring at their hands to be some sort of false exasperation. The girl obviously oblivious to Sasuke's feelings. She can't even read him right. Can't understand and never will be able to. She can't tell, despite the fact his face is blank (and, really he's walking a thin line. Because if there's a step out of line, a downward twitch of his lips, his father will know and that's worse than anything that Sasuke can imagine, even death) but the resentment he has for this relationship is bursting at the seams.

Sasuke's bloated with negative, ugly, emotions to the point that he's fat with them and Sakura mistakes it for love.

And it's disgusting, but he bears it – mostly because he doesn't have a choice and a little because then people will ask questions and that'll be the worst part about it. _("What a shame, it was such a good match. Sakura's such a sweet girl, what in the high heavens would make that boy break her heart?")_

A lot of things and the first thing on the list is that Sasuke loves tomatoes more than he does Sakura. That might be harsh but that doesn't mean it's any less true. Sakura's a better friend, but Sasuke rather have to wake up every day to tomatoes than to her.

The wind picks up, blowing a southern, warm, breeze through the bustling city, tickling the tips of his hair and prickling the back of his neck and Sasuke wishes that the wind would pick him up and blow him to a place far, far, away.

"Ne, Sasuke?" Sakura says, a pleased grin stretches across her face, as she pulls him closer (and really shouldn't he be the one doing that?) and Sasuke hums like he's been paying attention to what she's been going on about.

She nods back in acknowledgement and starts an on a new topic. "The hospital hasn't been as busy as usually, and to be honest I think everyone's really happy about it. My boss actually let us out early today – _early!_ The guy would rather assign us to clean bathrooms that have already been cleaned twice already, just to make us stay there until shifts' over."

"You're still a rookie." Sasuke points out and he stares up at the Hokage monument bordering the sky. He thinks of blonde hair and blue, blue eyes when he should be thinking of the girl next to him and the worst part is he's too far gone to feel any guilt ( _he's sick of feeling guiltily for the things that aren't his fault_ ).

Sakura pouts, just a little before brightening up, "I guess so." She happily agreed and Sasuke mourned a little because this could almost be enjoyable if it was just a conversation between friends however the expectations here were as different from friendship as genin level responsibility and Hokage. And, in this situation Sasuke rather go back to the Academy, thanks.

His eyes flickered to the side and he knows they're there. His father and his mother probably or maybe Itachi. Technically, at this stage in the engagement they should be able to go on public outings together alone. There was just three months left until their wedding, after all. Being alone together was a big no, no and at the start walks and outings were escorted.

The thought of the wedding is like someone ( _his father – it's always his father_ ) stabbing a group of small knives into his stomach and twisting them in unity. Just picturing Sakura all prettied up, standing across from him with a custom-made kimono with the Uchiha clan symbol and the crest for the Haruno family (symbolizing the joining of their families) just about makes him want to lose his dinner.

"– and –" Sakura pauses and raises a hand to his forehead, pressing down. "Are you alright?"

Sasuke wants to lash out, because he doesn't like her touching him but they're engaged so it's okay for Sakura to do something she wouldn't have dared a year ago. Even if it's really not, even if it feels wrong. Nonetheless everything about Sasuke is wrong anyway, what's one more thing?

( _His feelings are wrong, he's all wrong; a mix of too little skill, too little talent and too much passion for the wrong person and it's all so wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong.)_

The Uchiha clan is noble and old fashioned and traditional with everything they do and that includes marriage. Especially marriage in the head family. Sasuke's original marriage contact was between himself and technically, a fifth-cousin (everyone in the clan is related in one way or another but usually everyone tries to reduce the amount of inbreeding by setting up marriage contacts with distance cousins) the girl was practically a stranger.

The fact that he was eventually going to marry into the clan and do his duty as a husband and the brother of the clan head by producing offspring and spending the rest of his life as a shinobi was as easy to accept and expect as breathing ( _not really, but that's what Sasuke's taught himself to say. It was just easier to ignore before_ ). At least it was, until the civilian council got in the way and requested a high ranking shinobi (Sasuke is best in his class, ranking first in the genin and chuin and jounin exams) with prominent rank (he's the second heir) within one of the shinobi clans to take in a non-clan shinobi as a bride or husband.

It's a pity of an attempt of increasing their authority and influence in the shinobi council that was somehow accepted and acted on and all the sudden marriage wasn't that simple anymore or far off. Sasuke was chosen. "Out of a hat," Itachi told him and if the situation wasn't what it was, the idea of the noble, prideful clan heads submitting a volunteer on a slip of paper and waiting for the Hokage to choose out of the hat like kids watching a magic trick would be very entertaining.

Yes, Sasuke is sixteen, and therefore a legal adult. However, fortunately the marriage contacts aren't supposed to be acted on until both people reach the ripe age of twenty-one and that wasn't going to fly with the elders on the civilian council. Instead, it was decided that Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura ( _not chosen by a hat but actually recommended_ ) would get married after Sasuke's seventeenth birthday.

Sasuke world was flipped upside down. He'd never anticipated that something like that would happen and frankly, it ripped the floor right out from under his feet.

The panic that swelled in his chest proved three things. One: the very fact Itachi was the one who told him and not his father when it was him who put his name in the running in the first place showed Sasuke how much he obviously cared ( _hint: not at all_ ). Two: when Sakura's name was mention and all he starts thinking about is tan lips and slim muscular thighs and orange coupled with the sense of absolute loss – well, that speaks for itself. Three: he's absolutely definitely not ready to commit to loveless marriage because of politics and old farts who think they know all.

Sasuke can still sense the same unease, panicky, jumpy reaction in his step. Like the emotions have been sealed inside but not dispersed. It unsettles him and he doesn't know what to do with it.

He doesn't know how to deal with any of this.

"I'm fine," he says instead, pushing down his emotions. Sakura gave him a concerned look, joining their hands back together, she squeezes his hand in an act of comfort. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." He reassures though he's really anything but. As they made their way back to the Uchiha compound, Sasuke drops Sakura off at her house.

Her parents come out to greet them. Her mother gleefully smiles at them and politely invited him for tea – which he declines on the principle that staying any later than he was wouldn't be appropriate and her father laughs it off and pats him on the shoulder in approval.

Sakura hugs him goodbye, squeezing her arms around him. He loosely wraps his arms around her waist. He doesn't squeeze back.

Sasuke turns and starts back to his clan compound. He's sure she's watching out the window. He doesn't look back.

By the time he was back at the entrance to the Uchiha compound the stars were out and the wind had die completely down, leaving a humid summer night behind.

Sasuke looks at the Uchiha compound with its heavy, tall walls and intimidating atmosphere and turns right back around heading back into town.

He didn't want to go home yet.

He didn't want to see his father or his mother or, especially, his brother. _"Your brother's being groomed for the Hokage position, Sasuke."_ And the unspoken question, " _What are you worth?"_ How are you going to catch up? Match up? Atone for what you can't be? Itachi has always, always been five steps ahead casing a shadow larger than the Hokage monument. Or, he'd thought, until it actually happened and his brother, probably, one day is actually going to be Hokage. Is this how Naruto always felt?

Sasuke shakes his head. He takes a deep breath, charging charka though his feet and leaps onto first roof top he can see. He darts swiftly from root top to roof top. He wasn't going at his top speed but just enough that it felt like he was flying ( _fast enough that air pushes against his face and flowed pass his body in a mock intimation of wind._ "Yes," _Sasuke thinks,_ "take me away.")

Naruto's apartment building was rundown and greying. The paint was peeling and there was a small crack or two around the side and the roof was a patch work of shingles. Naruto living on his own was something Naruto's father fought with him all the time about. Though Naruto doesn't talk about it, just like Sasuke doesn't talk about his father's high expectations ( _the bar keeps rising higher and higher_ ) or his brother's shadow that grows larger and darker.

Sasuke doesn't bother using the door. He slips into the apartment through the cracked opened bedroom window. The lights are off but the kitchen ones are on and Sasuke sat still on the end of Naruto bed. He listens to the boiling water and the pattering of Naruto's feet on the wood floor, because the idiot just can't keep still.

"Sasuke?" Naruto calls, his voice cracked and he coughs. "Is that you?"

He doesn't reply, instead he closes and locks the window because he knows Naruto will unlock and open it again after he leaves. There's also a toothbrush in the small bathroom labeled with a strip of masking tape with the messy scrawl "SASUKE" on it and the bottom dresser drawer that matches.

He walks into the kitchen area not brothering to keep his footsteps light. Naruto stands by the stove, there is a herd of paper on the counter and just as many bag under Naruto's eyes. He's dressed in a tee shirt with the face of frog and stripped pajamas bottoms a size too large.

"Today's been – " Naruto starts but cuts himself off before he can finish and a look of frustration overcomes his features. He puffs out his checks and blows out in attempt to calm himself down.

"Hell?" Sasuke offers, settling himself down by the table in the living room area. He slips off his sandals and anyone else would've been horrified at his manners but Naruto doesn't even pay attention and Sasuke, despite his upbringing doesn't care either.

"Yeah," Naruto sighs, rubbing a hand against his forehead, "That."

"Yuna didn't come into work and instead of calling in someone else, Iruka just gave me her work to do. Which really I didn't mind that much since it's really just the same thing I'm doing," As Naruto talks his eyes grew dull as if he was doing everything over again, "but then Iruka got called into a council meeting and I had to take over for him too. You can see how well that went." He gestures to the multiple papers. "Those have to be done for tomorrow."

Naruto closes his eyes and leans his head back, "Then I ran into my dad." He doesn't say anything for a long moment and Sasuke doesn't push him. He opens the cabinet and grabs a miso ramen package and sets it on the counter.

"And then," his breathe hitches a little and says, "Hinata." He doesn't continue, but he pinches his nose. "I have no idea what to do." Naruto covers his face with his hands. He sighs loudly again and lets his arm drop.

The kittle whistles and Naruto goes to grab the handle, Sasuke catches his wrist and gave it a little squeeze and Naruto huffs out a breath and gave a little nod, and sat down at the table.

Sasuke prepares the ramen and after he's done, he made sure to turn the oven off and places the kittle in the sink.

"Thanks." Naruto says, in a small whisper and he laughs, "I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear this. I'm basically whining." He pauses and looks up at Sasuke, "You don't look like you had that great of a day either."

Sasuke nods his head silently and then shakes it as he put the ramen cup and fork down in front of Naruto. "You're just exhausted."

"I asked for this." Naruto says like an anthem, like he was doing it to remind himself.

"No," Sasuke disagrees, "You asked for a desk job because you wanted to work your way up. You didn't ask to do three jobs in one."

Naruto laughs again, "Yeah, I guess so." He twirls his fork, snaking a wad of ramen noodles.

"Maybe I should ask for a mission." Naruto thinks aloud. He shoves the fork of noodles into his mouth.

Sasuke rests his elbow on the table and his cheek against his fist, and simply raises an eyebrow.

"I think I'm getting village fever," Naruto jokes, but it comes out dry and empty, nudging his shoulder against Sasuke. He toothlessly smiles and Sasuke lips twitches upward.

Sasuke thinks of his father's cold eyes, of the sight of his brother's back, and the cage of the engagement ring on his left hand. He thinks of the dark bags under Naruto's eyes and the stress, the unhappiness – the feeling of restlessness and the ache in his chest to just be blown away, free like the wind.

And he finds himself saying, "Let's leave."

Naruto spites out his noodles and chokes. He coughs and Sasuke thumps Naruto on the back. Once Naruto wipes at his watering eyes, he turns to Sasuke wide-eyed.

"What?" Naruto says astounded.

"Let's leave." Sasuke repeats casually.

"Sasuke, you're getting married!" Naruto exclaims, forcefully clunking down his fork on the table, "You can't just up and leave!" He waved his arms around. "You're supposed to be the responsible one! Don't tell me you're getting cold feet now, you bastard."

"I'll still get married to Sakura." Sasuke states, "After we get back." Sasuke had never, ever gone against anything he's father had done. He'd tried to, once or twice but his father complex would rear its head in and he'd start thinking that this time he's father would say he's proud, would acknowledge him.

Not this time, this time all the thoughts do is drive him. Sasuke never had a rebellious stage until now, when he could see the horizon of his wedding day. The urge to flip a metaphorical finger up at his father and fly the coup had never been stronger.

Naruto's cheeks were flushed red and his eyes were alive and at least when he was angry he didn't look like he was going to kneel over and die.

"I think," Sasuke bluntly states, "I'll leave whether you come with me or not." _But I want you too._

Naruto rolls his eyes and rubs his forehead with his hand again. "Dad's going to kill me. And if they catch us I'll be locked up in a cell for the rest of my life. But I guess," Naruto smiles and he's cheeks were flushed for a completely different reason. "If it's for a few days of freedom with you, a whole life stuck in a cell would be worth it."

That night they laid beside each other and Sasuke counts the hairs on the nape of Naruto's neck and eyes the tanned skin and breathes in the fresh, masculine scent that was purely Naruto and baths in the warmth of his body.

He inhales and his eyes close.

When he wakes up in Naruto's apartment he was already gone to work. There was a map of the Elemental Nations pinned up and a kunai stabbed though the centre of The Land of Wind. A yellow sticky was attached underneath it. _"Sunagakure, tomorrow?"_

Sasuke rolled his eyes and strips the sticky off the map shoving it in his pocket and sticks a new one there and writes his own reply. Sasuke makes the bed and uses the bathroom with familiarly. By the end of it his hair and teeth were brushed, he was showered and dressed. He strolls over to the window and pushes it up, letting in a strong breeze. He glances back at the map and a feeling of balance and glee swells in his chest.

A smile appears on his face without his permission and he threw himself out the window, heading straight home.

"Sasuke!" Sakura calls from bellow, waving to catch his attention.

He drops to the ground instinctively at the yell of his name. "Yes?"

She's dressed in casual clothes and Sasuke deduces she must be off today.

"I wondering if you wanted to get dango with me later today? I have to help out at my grandparent's this morning but other than that I'm free." She smiles as she asks. A healthy happy glow to her skin.

Sasuke walks up toward her and the closer he gets the redder her face goes. He pokes her forehead.

"Maybe later." He says, maybe never (because this is as close as an apology that Sasuke's going to give – the same one that Itachi gave to him _. "I want to spend time with you but I've got more important things to do. Sorry you don't matter more."_ )

And he continues on, hopping through Konoha leaving a bewildered and blushing Sakura behind.

He drops down from the roof top landing with his knees bent. An Uchiha woman that looks vaguely familiar respectively bows and Sasuke politely nods in acknowledgement. He continues on, through the entrance of the Uchiha compound. People buzz around him, the streets thrive with life and Sasuke can hear the echo of children laughing. His eyes soften, sometimes when he observed the people ( _his people, his clan, his family_ ) his problems don't seem that big anymore.

He strolls down the main street, taking his sweet time. Nothing well awaits for him, nothing good ( _ice and shadows and a reminder of his prison_ ) at his destination.

The residential area comes in to view and he follows the gravel path leading right up to the front of his house. The sound of his footsteps are non-existence as he approaches. Sasuke doesn't use the door to his house either, opping to get in his room through the window.

Sasuke never locks his window either, mostly for the use of himself and very rarely Naruto. His bedroom is completely tidy, with everything in the right place. The orderly nature pulls out his restlessness full force, it makes his skin itch in irritation.

"One more day," He mutters under his breath. One more day and he leaves ( _the clan, the marriage, his family, and what does that leave you with?_ ) Sasuke looks out the window he just came through to the outskirts of his clan compound and his skin settles.

 _(Peace, it leaves me with peace.)_

Sasuke falls back on his bed, the sheets bellow puff out around him, his weight forcing it outward leaving a Sasuke-sized print indented on the bed sheets. He spies the series of coat hooks he'd had put up around his twelfth birthday. On one hook hangs a ninja-grade backpack ( _packed and ready to go_ ) and on the other proudly hangs his Uchiha police uniform, the others were blank.

It's a choice.

It's a choice between certainty, familiarity, and a decided future with regrets _or_ freedom, the unknown, with a decided future with possibly more or maybe, less regrets.

And Sasuke knows that tonight could be the night that his parents slept on ( _his passive mother, his cold father_ ) ignorant about the fact their second son wouldn't be there in the morning. Sasuke's not even going to try and fool himself into thinking Itachi doesn't have some inkling about what he's about to do ( _because he always knows and Sasuke hates him for it_ ).

He's already made up his mind and the buzzing in his veins, the unease, reassures him that this ( _the betrayal_ ) action ( _crime_ ) would be one he saw though. ( _Guilty because he's not good enough, guilty because he can't be Itachi, guilty because he was hurting Sakura and he knew it – It wasn't her fault – guilty that he was sick of Konoha_ ).

He clears his mind and for once tries not to think.

-Q-

A warm hand presses slightly against Sasuke arm, beckoning him out of sleep.

"Sasuke," Naruto's soft breath tickles his collar bone, his raspy whispering voice draws Sasuke into complete consciousness. "It's time to go."

Sasuke nods and in a few seconds he's up and fully functioning with his bed made and his backpack on.

The Uchiha clan compound is on the outskirts of the village, meaning there's only a hop, a skip and a jump left until they leave the village territory completely.

All they leave behind is a note on the top of Sasuke's desk and the meaningless objects not necessary for the trip.

The wind is strong, pushing at their backs.

And they're gone.

-Q-

The trip to Sunagakure takes three days. They run through day and night until they reach the border. By the end of it, Sasuke knees are shacking and his muscles are burning and his heart pounds against his rib cavity like a drill against conceit and his whole body is soaked in sweat. It's gross and hot and disgusting but he feels more alive already than he can remember.

Naruto's beside him the whole way, jeering and sweating just as much if not more.

When they first reach the plot of land where the forest levels off and smooths out into a field of sand, Naruto removes his sandals.

Sasuke raises a dark eyebrow and the blonde grins back.

"What?" Naruto says, digging a hand into his bag and pulls out a camera. "It's for the memories." He defends, and nudges Sasuke side with his elbow. "This is exciting!" Naruto beams, making a wide gesture with his hands. "Runaway groom and his best man! The longest bachelor party in history! Don't you want to remember that?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes, "You're such a girl sometimes, Naruto."

Naruto makes an offended face and appalled noise in the back of his throat before shoving one his shoes in Sasuke face, leaving the other discarded. "I'm a very manly man and very much male thank you very much."

Sasuke takes an accidental sniff of the shoe and his whole face cringes up like he's eaten a ripe lemon. The smell is pungent, like a garbage dump (rotten eggs and decomposing fruits and anything else foul).

Naruto's laugher rings out, his head's thrown back and his eyes gleam wickedly. "Yeah, that's what you get you bastard."

Sasuke bats the shoe away and quickly takes his own shoe off and shoves it right back into Naruto face.

Naruto shrieks and uses his shoe as a make-shift shield and sword. Sasuke grabs Naruto's other wayward shoe. Naruto's expression morphs in to one of horror when he realizes he's out gunned.

"Using my own rank against me? That's low even for you."

Sasuke's smirks and shrugs his shoulders in a 'what-can-you-do?' fashion.

In a fit of desperation Naruto hurls his shoe and it smacks Sasuke right in the forehead. The sandal bounces off Sasuke's forehead, hitting the ground sideways. Sand fills the inside. Naruto's overdramatic, drawn out groan of horror is cut off when his eyes snap up and he sees the prominent out print of his shoe in Sasuke's forehead and Sasuke's frozen surprise.

Naruto laughs so hard he falls back, hitting the sand hard. With the wind knocked out of him, Naruto's laughing turns into violent gasping and watering eyes. He tries to get up once and fails, so out of breath as he is. Naruto flops onto his back, spread out on his back.

"Whatever," Sasuke shakes his head with a slight smile. He picks up his discarded shoes and chucks Naruto's sand-filled ones back to him.

Naruto catches the shoes with ease. He turns them over trying to shake out as much sand as possible, despite knowing his efforts were in vein. No matter how many times he shakes his shoes, there's going to be a few pesky grains of sand that refuse to leave his shoes.

(Exactly like how he can shake his head, lose his ability to breathe and run as much as he can, but there's still going to be a little voice above it all, reminding him of everything he aches to forget - " _You should think of your responsibilities Naruto! You're not a child anymore, settling down may be something you should start thinking about. Hinata's a nice girl isn't she?"_ Sakura's voice echoes right after with, _"Sasuke and I are getting married! Aren't you happy for us Naruto?"_

" _Aren't you_ happy _for us Naruto?"_

" _Aren't_ you _happy…Naruto?")_

Sasuke observes silently as Naruto's eyes become cold and hard and his smile fades into a firm, tense, line.

"Hey, dumbass." Sasuke taunts, though his tone is fonder than anything. "Are we going to take your stupid picture or not?" He motions to the camera sitting just off to the side.

Naruto blinks, glancing at the camera. He beams, his mood changes in a second. Scooping up the camera, Naruto walks back a few steps.

"Here!" He announces and with a bare right foot, stomps it on the ground. Naruto rises an eyebrow and looks expectantly at Sasuke.

Sasuke snorts, "Ridiculous." But he matches Naruto's right foot with his left anyways.

Quickly, Naruto snaps a few pictures before Sasuke moves. He carefully collects the photos as they print out the front and handles them better than he would his late mother's china. He wrestles into a zip lock bag and secures them in the inner pocket of his backpack.

-Q-

Later, when their camp is set up for the night (they're still about a day walking distance from the actual village). They lie their sleeping bags side by side, on the tent floor.

Using minimum flashlight light, Naruto takes a few minutes to look at the photos. He flushes and smiles so wide he glows.

And Sasuke _almost_ thinks the whole picture idea isn't as tacky and useless as he originally thought. (If it really makes Naruto this happy, then maybe it's worth it.)

-Q-

When they first grain access behind the monstrous sand walls (using fake paperwork of course. They're family friends, but basically brothers, from a small civilian village just on the outskirts of rain country – so small it almost didn't _exist_ – looking for hard, labour work in a place where it was more available). They were met with icy glances and guarded looks. As they move closer and closer into the village, the buildings grew larger and the people grew more cultured, open and warm.

The Sand Village was very much a village with a frosty exterior and warm interior. ( _A protected heart_ ).

And most importantly it's so, so different from Konoha.

The buildings are high and circular, it's cramped in a way that seemed more like a dense city instead of a wide-spread village, clothes lines stretch from roof top to roof top, balcony to balcony, as if metaphors for the type of people who live there. Children run around freely, and some are outgoing enough to stop and wave hi to the curious new comers.

Looking at the active people, scurrying around the market and the _smiles_ , Naruto exclaims, "I think I'm going to love it here."

Sasuke takes a deep breath, the grilled desert snake and other various, but unfamiliar foods, the dusty kick up from the sand and the hazy warmth of summer fills his nose. It almost surprises him how much it pleases him that he can't familiarize himself with any scent around him. (Well, all unfamiliar but one.)

"Oooh, Sasuke! Sasuke!" Naruto tugs at the end of his sleeve and points to a brightly coloured flyer adverting novice puppet fights at noon. A group of young Sand Genin crowd it, cooing over the thing.

"We should go!" Naruto shouts. He bounces up and down, unconsciously imitating an excited puppy. Naruto grabs Sasuke's wrist in a tight unbreakable hold and drags him over to the poster.

Naruto coos over the poster just the same of those half his age.

Sasuke idly wonders if Naruto will ever grow up. He sees the bright glow of Naruto blue eyes, the fresh, beating heart located under his chest, protected in his rib cage and silently admits the truth; Sasuke wouldn't want Naruto any other way.

"Hey mister!" A girl genin with lilac eyes and blonde hair tied into intricate braids, effectively kept out of her face, beams at Naruto. "Do you want to see the puppet fights too?"

Naruto thrusts his hand out, giving her a thumb up, "Sure do! We're not from around here."

She glances at his grey toned clothes in open suspicion for half a second before she blinks innocently again, as if nothing transpired.

There's no way Naruto hadn't caught it, but to keep matters from going south, Sasuke motions his backpack. "We've been traveling on backroads to get here faster, _Naruto_ ," Sasuke drawls and glares fondly at him, "doesn't know how to manage time or plan a route to save his life. We wanted to get here before the spring festival ended."

A look of understanding sweeps over her features, she obliviously making the conclusion they used low toned clothes to avoid dangers like rouge ninja and looters (which were at an all-time high on back routes).

A conclusion, albeit the wrong one. But nonetheless a conclusion, she'd make a good ninja one day.

She nods, and points down the road, "It's straight that way and to the right, it's the huge sand arena, you can't miss it."

"Wait, aren't you going?" Naruto asks before he turns, appearing concerned.

"Nope!" She shrugs, while another unknown genin groans behind her.

"We have D-ranks in twenty minutes," He moans in despair, "There's not enough time."

"Missions?" Naruto fakes ignorance, "That sounds exciting."

The genin boy doesn't answer but mutters, "Civilians." Under his breathe, and crosses his arms slumping down, no doubt thinking about how _not fun_ his afternoon's about to be.

The girl nudges him in warning, and smiles politely at them, "Don't mind him, he's just mad he can't be a war hero without actually being able to win a fight."

("War hero," Naruto thinks bitterly of the distance relationship he has with his father and all the lines that litter his father's forehead with the black circles under his eyes.)

"Naomi!" He whines, "I can totally beat you!"

She snorts, all confidence, that reminds Naruto a little too much of Sasuke in his youth. "We'll see about that." And with that, she goes running the opposite way.

"Wait!" The boy shrieks, "Naomi!" As he runs after her.

-Q-

The sand arena really wasn't something they could've missed. Its spread out wide and circular, acutely reminding Naruto of the stadium he first took his chunin exam in. The huge sand stone crafted pillars glint elegantly in the midday sun, showing off the skill of Suna's architecture and engineering.

The arena is packed with Suna civilians and a few lucky ninja whom had gotten the day off. A large sand pit – the battle area, is located right in the middle, and the bleachers were made on just the right angel so nearly everyone has a nice view.

"Ladies and Gentleman!" A ninja steps out into the middle of the arena. He's casually dressed, a weapon belt being the only spottable artillery. "Welcome to the forty-eighth annual puppet fight!"

The crowd goes wild, screams and cheers fill the arena at an overwhelming rate.

Naruto glances at Sasuke and smiles, laughing as he joins in to cheer. Sasuke timidly smiles back, watching with unexplainable pleasure as Naruto's eye lit up, and he bounces in anticipation in his seat.

"Staring in the first round, we have Akari!" The announcer roars her name and the arena is fills with supportive cries and enthusiastic cheers. "And her opponent, Kozue!" the applause was almost deafening as the announcer clears the stage and the doors on each side of the arena are opened.

The battles are intense and thrilling, chunin ninja happy to show off their skilled trade, no doubt the title of champion also included bragging rights.

Despite the actions of the battle area and the deafening cries of joy and disappointment from the lively audience, more than half the time, Naruto spends glancing over to Sasuke.

He's never seen him so lively and bright. Like someone had set sparks to a dry pile of charcoal, there's warmth in Sasuke's pale cheeks and a – in what can only be described as – soul alight in his eyes.

Sasuke finally looks alive. The whole idea makes Naruto's chest race and his cheek warm, because Sasuke looks good this way, it makes him look… well, happy. Naruto dreads to think about what that means Sasuke was before.

If Naruto leans a little too close into Sasuke's space, thighs pressed close together and shoulders brushing – well, he doesn't need to think about the reasons why.

-Q-

That night, they sleep in the cheapest inn they can find. It was there, with foreign walls surrounding them and the chilly spring night leaking into the sand-walled room that Sasuke turns to Naruto. His skin already tanning, and his cheeks still flushed from the day's heat.

He takes a deep breath and says, "I think I have whatever the opposite of homesickness is."

Naruto shifts his body towards Sasuke. "You mean wanderlust?"

Sasuke snorts, "I guess so. But it more…" He makes a frustrated gesture with his hands.

"Being away from family?" Naruto asks, easing closer.

"Yeah. Exactly that." He says, flicking his eyes curiously to Naruto, "How'd you know?"

Naruto laughs lightly, "You think I moved out because I wanted to be independent?"

Sasuke watches, perplexed as a small sad smile spreads across Naruto's face.

"No," Naruto answers his own question. "I did it because I couldn't stand being home. There was no point anyway. I mean, Dad was never home – he even slept at the office you know – and when he did come home all I've ever hear about is that I haven't settle down yet."

"Odd that he'd care about that." Sasuke replies, "Not like my parents." Referencing his clan status.

"Not really," Naruto corrects gently, "Mom and dad were already married by my age – or close to it."

They fall into comfortable silence, and on the verge of sleep Sasuke swears he hears Naruto mumble, "I'm glad you persuaded me to go, I felt like I was suffocating in Konoha."

And softer than Sasuke's even done anything in his life he mumbles back, "Me too."

-Q-

When Naruto woke it wasn't slow and nice, but rather blunt and snappy. Though his limbs felt like logs, he was mentally aware of the warm fabric settled against his skin and the heavy air, already hot and the rhythm of Sasuke's breathing.

Unfortunately, being on vacation ( _an unexpected absence more like_ ) didn't suddenly make Naruto's unconsciously trained instinct kick in any slower.

The inn room was still, very unfamiliar and therefore could hold unknown threats.

Naruto sighs quietly into the pillow. He didn't need to glance at the window to know it was still dark, the sun probably just peeking over the horizon.

He turns his head slightly and sees Sasuke, his breathing level and silent, his face peaceful. A smile graces Naruto lips and his heartbeat picks up, and the foreign enlightenment in his chest flares. He grabs his camera that's sitting beside his bed as silently as a cat creeping up on an unware mouse.

He brings the camera up to his eyes and although the lighting in the room is dull, which, Naruto can already tell with a surge of disappointment will take away from the photo, he presses the button anyways. With the click, Sasuke's eyes crinkle at the side and he blinks awake and aware as Naruto is.

Shameless with a teasing smile Naruto smoothly slides off the bed, and holds the camera closer to Sasuke's face.

"Dobe." Sasuke says, his voice firm but hoarse from sleep. His eyebrows furrowing, and he slips into his usually glare and frown.

Naruto's heart jumps at the state of Sasuke's voice and his disastrous bedhead hair.

"Come on, Sasuke." Naruto smiles, as sly as the fox who caught the canary. "It's too early to be grumpy. Smile?"

Sasuke scoffs and only glares into the camera lens harder, Naruto jokingly pouts but takes the picture anyways.

-Q-

 **Don't** forget **to** review **as you leave! Thanks for reading. Chapter two should be up soon! See you then** (≧ω≦)


	2. Chapter 2

**(Thanks for all the feedback! It's awesome to know you guys are all enjoying this light read!)**

-Q-

The streets are still decorated in the spirit of the festival. With wide blue eyes Naruto takes in everything. New events are listed on the bulletin board posted in the inn lobby, which is covered in colourful ads and job posted opportunity.

"Is the village like this every day?" Naruto askes, peeking through the inn windows.

The old lady manning the counter barks out a laugh, animating her feature, giving a glimpse of the youth she once obtained. Her harsh, guff laugh (a smoker's laugh, Naruto notices absently) trails off into a hacking cough.

Sasuke leans forward as if to assist but she waves him off with a wrinkled, veiny hand.

"I'm fine, dear." She says, though her hands are still on her chest, as if to claim it. "I'm afraid my lungs aren't nearly what they used to be." She continues, "Suna festivals last up to many weeks. This particular one last for two weeks – you both just arrive on the tail end of it."

With squinted eyes she glances to the calendar behind her, she hums at it, and hobbles over the large cabinets set up on her left. She takes out a pen from behind the counter and sets both items down in front of them.

Naruto curiously looks at the sheet. It's a table with their information (nights book, room number, etc.).

"Our reservation?" Naruto asks.

"The summer solstice is in six days, it's the longest day of the year and what concludes the summer festivities. I'd recommend booking the rest of the time you're staying now. It's not unusually for us to get fully booked," She informs them, gesturing with her hands, "Young couples looking for privacy, old couples looking to get away from their kids for the night, more foreigners coming to see the end of celebration; the usual lot."

Naruto raises an eyebrow, "Why would you come to the end of a festival?"

The old lady winks, "You'll have to stay and see."

Naruto laughs lightly, and sighs his name, booking the next seven nights.

"You should visit the art galleries today!" She calls as they leave, "It's not worth missing."

Sasuke nods and waves, "We'll make sure to do that."

-Q-

After breakfast, Naruto pulled Sasuke into the first advertised art gallery they saw. The building built large and with intricate circular designs, though it looked high class enough to make Sasuke asked about a dress code.

"The art galleries are open to all during the festivals, no restrictions about dress apply." The employee of the art gallery said, he was manning the door, handing out brochure, which included all the art shows around the village during the week. However, despite his words he still gave Sasuke and Naruto a once over and a dirty look.

Naruto payed the look no mind, and Sasuke looked back coolly.

The art glary was huge, with white walls, and singular rooms dedicated to individual pieces and artists.

"Isn't this amazing?" Naruto asked rhetorically, observing the Suna's art work. Most of which was sculptures."

"It's very different to what were used to." Sasuke says, referencing the painting of their own village. Sculptures was a rare pursuit in Konoha, most preferring oil, and acrylic paints, and rarely gauche.

"But in a good way," Naruto adds and Sasuke nods.

They make their way through the art gallery though at times it felt more like a museum, Naruto mostly wooing and awing over the pieces displayed, most sculptures and tapestries.

"I feel cultured now." Naruto declares bouncing down the steps of the art gallery. "Let's go see more!"

Sasuke's snorts behind Naruto normally walking down the steps. Sasuke rises an eyebrow when Naruto stomach rumbles, "How about lunch first?"

Naruto turns around and gives Sasuke a smile that makes him glow.

-Q-

Naruto stuffed his face with Suna's very best noodles (" _Guaranteed_!"). The noodle cup a cheap and flimsy thing, with dark spots on it from the base. The noodles are shorter compared to Konoha's and the taste more tangy and hot.

Sasuke watched with disgust and mild fascination.

Naruto finished the meal with one last large slurp of noodle. He swiftly grabs his water and chugs down the entire full bottle. Patting his stomach, Naruto wipes his mouth with his selves and catches Sasuke's face in the corner of his eye.

"What?" He chips, not seeing any problem at all with his behaviour.

Sasuke shifts his eyes from the huge, now empty bowl (only a fine layer of liquid left) to Naruto and back again.

"You eat fast."

Naruto snorts, "Well –"A pause. Then, he bashfully blushes, "It was so good I couldn't stop eating it."

Sasuke makes a humming noise, nods his head and like a disproving elder spoke, "I see."

"Hey!" Naruto cries out and punches Sasuke in the arm, "It's true! I couldn't stop eating!"

Sasuke cracks a smile, and a quiet, "Just kidding."

Naruto shakes his head, laughing, "I see." He mocks with the nodding head and all. Snickering afterwards. "Where'd you learn _that_ from? Maybe… from a scolding?" Naruto gasps in horror, "The perfect Sasuke? In trouble?"

"I'm in Suna, for no other reason than to get away from my responsibilities." Sasuke says. Though the; _and to get away from my impending marriage_ went unsaid. "I was… a curious child."

"Oh? Okay, now I have to know." Naruto pleads, paying the bill on the counter of the stand. He tries to ignored the painfully pang in his chest at the reminder what they were really doing here. It wasn't a vacation – more of a last chance teenage ran away heist. However, Naruto pushes that thought away the best he could.

"I think we better go to the next art show, it starts soon." Sasuke replies ignoring Naruto completely. He walked out the stand in a quick pace.

"Hey! Sasuke!" Naruto yells, hurried throwing out his bowl, "Wait!"

He sprints down the street catching up with Sasuke, managing to easily avoid tripping on the ground, or over any civilians.

Sasuke gives him a look when Naruto finally catches up, "What took so long?"

Naruto nudges him hard, "If someone wouldn't walk so fast, and leave without warning maybe I wouldn't have."

Before Sasuke could snipe back something in reply, he turns his head sharply. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Naruto asked, focusing on his hearing. He gave a pleasant hum, and a tiny _oh._ "That's lovely. Let's go."

He took Sasuke wrist and tugged him towards the music, echoing from down the street.

Sasuke followed without protest, letting Naruto lead him to the pleasant sounding melody.

A stampede of people gather around a square, some siting on benches listening to the energetic music like it was the sound of their soul, other sat on the ground watching the performance from the street musicians but most were up dancing to live beat. The hard sandstone beneath their feet sprayed painted a million different colours with busts of designs reflecting the people and the village: circular and intricate, windy and spiral.

Naruto lets out a laugh, watching the locals dance to the beat the drums (which may very well be the beat of their heart).

For a while they observed the dancing Suna people, clapping to the beat, while the dancer's feet never stayed on the ground for more than a second. When more famous songs were played the people, young and old song like they never sing again, full of passion and love.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing, the whole thing was surreal, just seeing that these people loved their culture and music so much was an experience.

When the beat slowed to something more manageable a lot of the obvious outsiders joined the dancers and were welcome warmly.

Naruto gave Sasuke a look, and a hopeful smile. He held out his hand with a shrug out his shoulders.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but took the hand anyways and soon they were in the crowded group of dancers. They rolled and stepped with the beat, following the flow of the music. In seconds they were dripping sweat and their faces were flushed from the heat.

Naruto face hurt from smiling and his feet ache something furious but he ignored it. The space between bodies was limited, through in a large space there were so many people joining the fray it got skewed none the less.

Naruto's arm accidently brushed up against Sasuke's stomach and he was momentarily overwhelmed with how muscular Sasuke was – stupid, since Sasuke gone through the same training Naruto had, but it still jerked Naruto brain around. Knowing it is not the same as feeling it.

Not to mention the way Sasuke's face flushed and his messy hair, and the way he danced. Or his _smile._ And, maybe the fact Sasuke was entirely straight due to be married, and his best friend, supposable brother?

( _"Oh god."_ Naruto panicked.)

Naruto gave Sasuke a strained smile and a quick sorry. Naruto nodded his head to the side and started to make his way to the outskirt of the now dancing mass.

He found a spot to sit down, crossing his legs and fanning his face.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said, and Naruto jumped and peaked over his shoulder.

Sasuke frowned at the action, nudging Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm just overwhelmed, it was hot in there." It's a lame excuse, but the only thing that would do. What else would he say? Sorry, but I found it scary that I may be really attracted to you?

Sasuke nodded his head.

"We should stop anyways, it's already been an hour." Sasuke comments. "I need a shower."

"Back to the hotel room then?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nods, "back to the hotel room."

Naruto spent a few more minutes' cooling off and more importantly trying to calm down, taking deep breathes and trying not to work himself into a panicked state again.

-Q-

The spray of the shower was loud and noisy, drilling steadily into Naruto's head. He tried at first to do anything, anything at all to get his mind off his sexuality crisis – which just lead him to think about marriage, which lead him back to Sasuke and then to Sakura (and because, Sakura's a _ninja, girl, relationship_ ) he thinks of Hinata and that lead to his dad and then he tries to stop thinking about that and so he starts thinking about Sasuke, who usually would be his go to, to forget his whole family mess, and then that just leads back to his sexuality crisis – ( _and so he goes in circles_ ).

Naruto gives up thinking after a few rounds of that headache and decides to try something different. Good, old breathing exercises that were beaten into him at an early age. In seconds of siting in a crossed legged position on the floor, Naruto's mind was clear and the tension in his shoulder's started to unwind.

He unconsciously latched onto the consistent sound of water beating onto the tile floor. There was a few seconds of entire bliss where Naruto finally felt at ease, and in control.

"See?" He thought to himself, "Not gay, just stressed." (He steadfast ignored the little voice in his head that said that wasn't logical. Stress doesn't dictate who you're attracted too).

"I'm straight," Naruto hummed to himself, "It's all good, and that was just a… mishap. An accident."

The shower spray stopped suddenly jerking Naruto out of his already, at this point, weak mediation. (For packed sand walls, they certainly were thin…).

Sasuke casually opened the bathroom door. With nothing but a towel on, his hair still sopping wet, and his chest exposed and covered with drips of water trailing over the toned muscles.

Naruto promptly short-ciruited, and without his consent, he blubbered, "Fuck."

(" _Maybe a little gay then? Like half gay_?")

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, and repeats with his glorious monotone voice, "Fuck?"

("Yes please." Naruto thinks, but thankfully keeps himself from saying it.)

"Um." Naruto nervously chuckles and grabs his foot, "I, ah, stubbed my toe."

Sasuke snorted and shakes his head, as if deciding knowing would be worse than anything. Walking over to his own luggage bag, Sasuke bends down to pick up his new pair of clothes. In perfect position for Naruto to see everything.

Hard thighs, strong back muscles and Naruto can't see that ass through the towel but he can image. ("Very gay." Is the finally verdict.)

Naruto doesn't sleep well at all that night, pledge by what-ifs, and the fact he had seen Sasuke in various state of undress, why didn't he realise than how attractive he was? And the following up question, why didn't he appreciate it more? Was he really that thick?

Because, Naruto had known Sasuke was attractive, he just hadn't known, known.  
As in experiencing the sexually tension himself. But now he does and it's messing with him.

It's not like he's suddenly in love with Sasuke. Naruto liked his smiles, and rare laughs and asshole personality as much as he like it now. He liked the way he listened to him, and always was there and called him an idiot and the way he looked when Sasuke was focused on something and - Naruto eyes snapped open and he sat straight up in shock.

Damn.

He… liked, _liked_ Sasuke didn't he?

His checks flushed in the dark and thick, heavy silence of the room but Naruto covered his face with his hand nonetheless.

How embarrassing.

His heartbeat would not slow down. And images whirled inside Naruto head, it was already exhilarating enough when Sasuke smiled at him how would it feel to hold his hand?

("Oh god." Naruto panicked again.)

And to think if he hadn't brushed Sasuke stomach by accident he may not have even realised his affection for Sasuke didn't seem very platonic at all.

And for the endorphins pumping through his veins were shut down when Naruto spotted Sasuke's bag on the other side of the room.

(Which lead him to back to thinking about his dad, home, Hinata – ninja, girl, relation, ergo which leads to Sakura and Sasuke impending marriage.)

"That's that then." Naruto thinks despairingly the excitement and horror that had pumped excitement into this veins moments ago was now sucked from his very bone marrow.

Naruto also came to the depressing realization he still had five more days at Suna and three on the road with someone he wants but can't have.

Great.

"It won't be awkward unless I make it awkward." Naruto reasons quiet to himself. "It'll be okay." He reassures himself.

-Q-

It was awkward as hell.

Everything Sasuke did, had Naruto blushing and stammering, now aware of his attractive qualities and how much Naruto was attracted to him. Attracted to his everything.

Sweat tingles down the back of his neck and Naruto knows he's made a very bad decision.

In the morning he wasn't exactly good at breaking the tension he'd accidently created and he knew Sasuke knew because he kept sending him weird looks.

So in order to back the ice, Naruto had suggested ice creams (all pun intended).

Which is the worst idea ever.

Sasuke ordered vanilla, while Naruto had order chocolate. It was fine until five minutes later the ice cream started to melt and Sasuke started to swallow white liquid instead of solid yummy sugary goodness that Naruto started sweating.

"Naruto." Sasuke finally said, "Are you going to finish that?" He nods his head to Naruto's own melting ice cream.

Jerked out of his trance of pink tongue and melted ice cream, Naruto hurriedly gulps down the rest of the melted ice cream, in a haze of guilt.

Naruto blinks as Sasuke stares at his face.

"What?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You have ice cream on your face." Sasuke says bluntly, making a swiping motion with his thumb.

Naruto echoed the movement on his own face, "Here?"

"No." Sasuke said and moved his thumb over more on his on face.

Naruto mirrored the movement, "Here?"

"No." Sasuke said again, this time just swiping his thumb with hugely over exaggerated movements. "Here."

"Here?" Naruto tried again, and the result is both of them looking like awkward mimes.

Without answering Sasuke confidently moves forward and uses his thumb to wipe off the drip of ice cream on Naruto's chin.

"There." Sasuke said willful. Gently giving Naruto cheek an extra slow swipe of his thumb. Naruto follows the path of Sasuke's eyes as they trice the path of his own thumb.

When Sasuke takes his hand away, it leaves a lingering ghost shiver on Naruto's chin. His head feels lightheaded and ( _he really wishes for a second he could just stop-_ ) blushes. Naruto's more horrified that he's so obvious, more than he is of his own feelings.

"Feelings," He remembers his dad saying, "aren't controllable. But reactions are." His dad had been giving Naruto the 'man to man' talk which was an allusion to the fact it really was the 'birds and the bees' speech. Which left him unable to even look at his dad for a few days – But!

The point is, that it applies here too.

Naruto can feel attracted to Sasuke (ignoring the fact that he's never really felt attraction to any other male, and maybe it's just Sasuke?) as long as he acknowledges that nothing will ever come out of it – and isn't a dick about it then he's doing nothing wrong.

It's just extremely frustrating how much he _does_ want Sasuke.

And that Sasuke's getting married, ergo, there's no way in all of the Elemental Nations that Naruto's going to be able to pursue anything with Sasuke.

No chance, if there even was one at all.

That thought is still as depressing as it was last night.

-Q-

The thoughts are still playing an intense game of chess inside his head, yet there happens to be no rules and the harder Naruto tries to slam shut and lock the door on them, they keep tearing down his metal walls and coming through to the front of his mind. He even attempted visualizing it, like a meditative activity to clear his mind. Nothing worked.

Naruto laid in bed for a total of five minutes, still sweating before blunt saying, "It's too hot and I can't sleep."

Sasuke grumbles, and doesn't protest as he watches Naruto throw on some pants (having been sleeping in a pajama top and boxers) and slipping on his shoes.

Sasuke sighs and follows Naruto's lead.

"You're coming with me?" Naruto asks, still fidgeting with his shoes, though the doubt could be heard in his voice. He makes sure to grab his camera.

Sasuke sniffs, raising an eyebrow, "You really think I'm going to let you go alone?"

The question being glaringly rhetorical enough that Naruto doesn't bother with even a sarcastic answer, just makes his way outside, Sasuke on his heels.

Although the bars and clubs of Suna were alive with music blaring out into the streets to make an interesting mix of music and, from the drunk and loud people inside them, fun time. Sasuke and Naruto were located closer to the market than anywhere else which meant a quieter night time surrounding.

"The stars are different here." Naruto said, sitting down on a bench right outside what looks to be a local park.

Sasuke hums in agreement as Naruto takes a picture of the darkness cloaking the sky and the white lights peeking between the slickly blackness.

"It's like a world away from Konoha." Naruto said. Thinking of the architecture, the art, the people, the music, and the events.

Maybe it was un-wise but Naruto felt safe here, siting on this bench. His problems (most of them), hundreds of lightyears away and so the next thing out of his mouth wasn't exactly planned – but well Naruto's not very good at keeping secrets.

"What would you say," Naruto starts off and winces at himself, as if foreseeing what he's about to say but powerless of stopping it, "if I, um." He stammered. "May be gay?"

Sasuke shoots him a surprised look that Naruto agrees with because even if he knew what he was going to say he didn't really think he was _actually_ going to say it.

"I would say congratulations." Sasuke said.

"Congratulations for what?" Naruto laughs. "Liking men?"

"Being honest with yourself." Sasuke corrects.

Naruto laughs again, taking another picture instead of replying. He thinks to himself, as he discreetly looks at Sasuke, tracing the path from his chin to his lips with to his eyes, "I'm lying more than I'm telling the truth." Not knowing that Sasuke was thinking the same thing.

"Naruto." Sasuke says.

"Yes?" Naruto turns and smiles at Sasuke.

"…Nothing."

Naruto shrugs his shoulders and continues to walk back to their hotel room.

Sasuke kicks a pebble on the road in frustration and watches with keen satisfaction as it flies down the street. His confession gone unsaid.

-Q-

Naruto wasn't sure when this turned into a game, but he was going to _win_. His eyes were already watering and Sasuke was bound to be out of the bathroom sooner or later and at that point, Naruto might have to turn away, or worse, blink unconsciously and lose by interference.

From across the street, a moody individual with too little sleep (those dark circles were huge!) and too bright red hair stared straight at him. And Naruto's never been one to back down from a challenge.

So here they were, playing the most intense version of 'don't blink' ever when Naruto felt the fox stir from within. Naruto ignored it, the only thing the bastard does is sleep anyways.

At least he did, before a faint tingle of recognition sparkled his mind and a guff voice echoed throughout his mind.

"Shukaku."

Damn. Damn.

"Of course," Naruto thinks bitter but amused at his lack of luck, "I'd run into one of the only eight people who would be able to recognize me."

And he suddenly realized how bad the situation he was in right now. He was Jinchuriki on Suna territory and even though Konan and Suna have an alliance at the moment, it's never a good idea to send a powerful ninja into the heart of a capital city without warning. It also means if the Suna Jinchuriki knows Naruto's here and not back in Konoha; that makes the village very vulnerable.

Come to think about it, Naruto's surprised he hasn't been dragged back yet. It's not like they really couldn't find him if they needed too, they didn't try that hard to go unnoticed. Not bothering using fake names or overall change of appearance.

Deciding to start on damage control Naruto starts towards the Suna Jinchuriki and still doesn't blink (he's going to win damn it). In result it takes two times slower to get across the street to him but it's well worth it. Naruto takes the empty seat across from him. They stare at each other for another forty seconds before Naruto greets him.

"Hey." Naruto says, leaning back on the wired chair, he reaches out his hand, "I'm Naruto."

He steadily takes Naruto hand and gives it a good shake, "Gaara." (And to Naruto frustration he still hasn't blinked.)

"I supposed we're sort of birds of a feather." Naruto says, making direct eye contact.

Gaara nods, "I suppose." After a pause he continues, "What brings you to Suna?"

"Would you believe me if I said the festival?" Naruto replies, laughing a bit to ease the awkward tension. ( _And suddenly everything has been awkward, awkward, award, - uncomfortable_ ).

Gaara gives him a blank look.

"Right," Naruto chuckles. "I'm here for a bachelor party."

Gaara gives him another blank look, "A week long bachelor party?"

Though Naruto's eyes don't narrow on his face, he has to make an effort not to. Either Gaara's good at assuming the exact amount of time of their stay or they've been watched for longer than Naruto or Sasuke knew (maybe the old lady tipped them off? Not that Naruto or Sasuke were doing anything wrong of course. They were here genuinely to experience something other than Fire Country life – however, the ninja here can't trust that).

"A last rebellious opportunity type of bachelor party." Naruto amends, stretching the back of his head sheepishly.

Gaara sniffs and his lips twitch, "As long as it stays the way, I don't see any harm in you being here."

Naruto laughs, "I'll try."

"I think your friend's looking for you." Gaara says, flicking his eyes to the right of Naruto.

Naruto swiftly turns his head and snorts, observing as Sasuke jerks his head around turning to find him. "I better go."

Gaara again nods. And Naruto leaves Gaara to do whatever he was doing before he interrupted.

(" _Wait…"_ Naruto thinks, replaying their conversation. " _Damn! I blinked._ ")

"Who was that?" Sasuke asks, his tone very monotone. His shoulders were tense.

"Who was who?" Naruto obviously responds, blinking innocently. Taking note of the weird body behavior.

Sasuke gives him an irritated look and a heavy glare.

"Just security detail. Nothing major." Naruto reassures, waving his hand. Though, secretly he thinks it anything but. Gaara was definitely not going to leave them alone. If anything they were going to be under heavy watch by black op forces soon. Hopefully passive enough not to ruin the rest of their trip.

("It's _not_ vacation!" A little voice pipes up in his head, but Naruto ignores it. He's spent too long thinking about the subject.)

"Hm."

"It's true!"

"I doubt that." Sasuke says, sighing, "Let's go."

-Q-

 **Don't** forget **to** review **as you leave. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

-Q-

Sasuke wasn't jealous, not at all.

When Naruto told him about his sexuality Sasuke had thought… well he didn't really know what he thought. Just maybe that that first confession was going to be followed by another kind.

But obviously, it wasn't him that Naruto cares for.

Sasuke stood off to the side holding bags from their shopping excursion (all ninja based, and some tacky tourist shopping; key chains and shirts with the words 'Wind Country' printed on them).

After seeing Naruto blush for the thousandth time after something Gaara said, Sasuke decided he had better things to do.

"Sasuke? Where are you going?" Naruto called, looking up from the apparently traditional board game Gaara was currently teaching him.

"To the hotel room." Sasuke curtly replies. Not wasting a moment before leaving.

"He's grumpy." Naruto grumbles and Gaara shoots him amused look.

"This is your fault somehow." Naruto says pointedly. "I don't know how though."

-Q-

"He's coming to dinner with us?" Sasuke asks, _not_ dejectedly. He wasn't dejected ("Or rejected," He thinks bitingly. At least then he'd have an answer.) about anything, or, following Naruto hand as it tousles through golden locks, anyone.

Naruto shrugs, as if it's no big deal. "He insisted."

"I never knew _his_ opinion mattered so much." Sasuke snips, buttoning up his dark blue shirt.

" _He_ has a name." Naruto snaps right back, "Don't be a dick. _Gaara's_ volunteered to show us some more traditional Suna foods."

Sasuke sniffs dismissively, "I thought we left Konoha to get away from _traditional_."

Naruto glares at him for a moment, his eye soften and he steps close to Sasuke.

"Hey." Naruto says, his voice gentle yet firm. "Is everything alright? We don't have to go to dinner with Gaara if it makes you so…" Naruto waves his hand around Sasuke's face in substitute for not being able to find the word.

Sasuke sighs, "It's fine."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asks seriously.

"I'm sure." Sasuke says though he wants to say he's not. He's stomach tightens and suddenly it doesn't matter that he's three days away from Konoha it feels he right back at home talking to his family members wanting to escape to Naruto's apartment.

Now, out in Suna, with Naruto, Sasuke wanders where his secret escape has gone.

 _Away from me to another sea._

"Naruto," Gaara lips twitch, which is good enough as a smile and Naruto playfully scowls back. "Sasuke." Gaara nods.

And despite not wanting to, Sasuke nods back to be polite. His mother did rise him and not a week, nor would a month, nor year change the forcibly hectic political and therefore nauseatingly polite background he grew up in.

"Welcome to the one of the oldest restaurants in Wind Country. It used to serve as secret meeting place for all the original Sunavillage clans and is said to be where the heart of the country formed." Gaara introduced gracefully.

Sasuke's never heard him talk that much.

Naruto glances around excitedly. You'd never think a boy who complained so much about learning history would later appreciate something like this so much.

"Gaara-sama." The waiter bows and Gaara nods in acknowledgement.

"A private table for three please." He intrusted and without a pause the waiter swiftly grabs menus and leads them to their table.

"Right this way please."

The restaurant was truly something from Wind Country with the similar circular achitecturall design, and yellow tones, though mixed with pretty rich red and browns.

Sasuke doubts this could be the 'heart' of anything. Especially a village like this one. The heart of this place seems to be the lively people. Not a stuffy though well decorated restaurant with historical importance.

The event consists of all the horrible things that Sasuke predicted he wouldn't enjoy.

Most of being the gross flirting he had to endure.

"Have you ever thought of getting away Naruto? Farther than Suna of course somewhere more private?" Gaara prods, "Perhaps with a special someone?"

Naruto glares his face beat red. "No."

And:

"Speaking of fashion, Naruto you should try on some dark blue. I'm sure it's definitely your colour, it would definitely bring out the beautiful blues of your eyes."

And:

"Running away from a systematic society is a pretty romantic adventure when you think about it, I wouldn't mind doing that myself one day."

That last one was the last straw, not even half way done his meal, Sasuke abruptly stands up and turns to Naruto.

"I'm leaving, the food sucks."

Naruto's eyebrows furrow, "Sasuke? Sasuke!" He calls in concern. Sasuke doesn't stop and basically runs out of the restaurant.

He turns to Gaara, throwing his hands up, slumping down in his seat. "Greaaaat, now he _knows_."

Gaara snorts, "I'm pretty sure he knows nothing."

"How can he not? You've been hinting at it all night." Naruto mocks, "Naruto you'd look _soo_ good in dark blue," Sasuke was sitting right there!" Naruto points to Sasuke's seat. " _In_ dark blue. He'll never figure that out."

"I don't think he will." Gaara repeats his lips uncontrollable twitching.

"I'm glad you find this amusing." Naruto glares. "Fine, if he's not disgusted, what is he?"

"Jealous." Gaara tells him bluntly. "I've been taking up a lot of your time recently."

Naruto blinks, thinking back, "No. He wouldn't be –"

"But he is." Gaara confirms.

"Oh. God." Naruto mumbles hiding his face behind his hands.

-Q-

When Naruto gets back to the hotel room, it's dark and Sasuke's already gone to bed and Naruto stares at sleeping mass for a second. Before turning into his own bed.

-Q-

"I was thinking…" Naruto starts, pausing to chew another piece of toast.

"I didn't know you knew how too." Sasuke snipes, not touching his own food. He moves the mushy egg around on his plate like a cat would with a bowl of water.

Naruto rolls his eyes, "I was thinking we should go see the parades. They go on all day today."

"Gaara tell you about this too?" Sasuke sniffs, finally deciding to get cut up the egg altogether and be done with it.

"Yes." Naruto says simply.

Sasuke scowls, briskly scoping up the egg into his mouth. He finishes off his breakfast in seconds.

"Let's just get this over with." Sasuke says tensely, and sighs throwing the paper plate away, Naruto on his heels.

"Do we have to wait?" Sasuke asks, his face pulled into a thin, tense line.

"No?" Naruto asks, shrugging, "There's nothing to wait for."

Naruto leads them down the street and to the square where they were previously for the music and dancing the second day here. Reluctantly he's pulls into the moment where he realised he might view Sasuke more than just a friend, that he might be much more – that he had meant much more to Naruto. He just had been too thick-skulled to make the connection.

The way that moment had shook him, had changed the entire purpose of this get away from a simply last chance rebellion to something like soul searching despite their original intentions.

This trip was supposed to be a fun one, instead it turned into something more tense and deep, it became more than what it was supposed to be; this trip was more than just their intentions and more than the old map used to get here; it was more than sum of its parts. Though, the result yet unseen.

The longer they go without a word, or sound, of Gaara the more Sasuke relaxes, Naruto notes amused.

"You know," Naruto states, casually leaning closer to Sasuke, "Gaara's not coming."

Sasuke's eyebrows barely twitch, however that was good enough to be a surprised reaction. "Oh."

"Yeah." Naruto grins, pulling Sasuke wrist; a mirror of their first day here, "Let's go find seats."

Today was cooler, whether it was because it was the morning or because a storm was rolling in Naruto didn't know, though he hopes it's only the former.

"The morning parade's supposed to start in another ten minutes, though Gaara did tell me that they do go all through Suna and when they reach the end a new parade starts going in reserve." Naruto states, and casually pressing his thigh into Sasuke's.

Sasuke nods, "We might be sitting here for a while then." He concludes, and, surely in a move that Sasuke must've thought as smooth, presses his own thigh back lightly. Naruto, keenly aware of the space between their bodies, caught the actions immediately.

Naruto gives Sasuke a smile, "Is this everything you though it would be?" _Because_ , Naruto thinks but doesn't say, _it certainly surprised me_.

"What? You being especially tacky with your camera and moaning over Suna like some fake art critic?" Sasuke asks dryly, "Then yes."

Naruto laughs and impulsively reaches into the small backpack he'd taken with him for the day and snaps a picture of Sasuke's face.

Sasuke blinks, "What?"

"I was…" Naruto pauses, and does his best 'fake art critic' impression – which is really just over the top dramatic, "hit by inspiration!"

Sasuke smirks, "Hard enough to lose your last brain cells?"

Naruto was ready to retort but the marching of feet and the beats of multiple drums snags his attention away. The crowd, which had steadily poured in after they arrived, hums excitedly, most peering down the street trying in vain to catch their first glimpse of the mighty parades of Suna.

They didn't have to wait long. An awe mentality overtakes the audience, including Naruto and Sasuke, as the first of the parade marches through. The brand dressed in traditional Suna outfits, and light footed dancers with ribbons in between.

Naruto feels his mouth drop as the first flout passes by, though the word is definitely not enough to describe the artistic masterpiece that captivated all. Applause filters through the crowd in an unending roar of exhilaration, reverence and admiration.

Flouts (all summer themed of course) continued to entice the people, giant props attached to the flouts; like shells, plants, and respected figureheads graced many flouts. Others were singularly unique, one was full of living, blooming, beautiful desert plants, and like a greenhouse on wheels another decorated to honor the Suna ninja stringed with ribbons and was met with strong applause and respect.

Street acts follow the flouts behind closely, women and man dressed in entertaining outfits walking on stilts to appear nine feet tall. People juggling all sorts of items; batons, flaming batons, and plastic balls. Groups of dancing similar to those whom danced with the band at the front of the parade.

And to conclude the line of acts another band, echoing similar music of the first.

The crowd continuing to cheer and jest until the band was completely out of eyesight.

Naruto laughs, a joy erupted in his chest that he can't describe, the joy of seeing something amazing, inspiring that makes him feel unbreakable.

"Wow." Naruto says.

"Wow." Sasuke echoes, watching Naruto laugh.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Naruto asks, holding out his hand.

Wordlessly, Sasuke takes the hand. It's warm and inviting, and oddly soft for someone trained to be a ninja.

Naruto beams, "This way then."

As the walk through the bustling village, the sky continues to grey and sound the heavy sound of thunder is booming through the streets and yet no one goes running for covering. Most merchants begin to close up but the children still run free as if the sizzling energy of the new storm just recharged them.

Naruto can relate, he feels renewed with the new winds that push at his bad, the rich scent of rain hangs heavily in the air through none has fallen. Though, the sky rages in what is surely an intertwining jumble of winds and clouds, Naruto's eyes are stuck on Sasuke's face.

He can't help but think, " _This could be_ _my_ _last chance_."

Like a circle of thoughts.

 _This is_ _my_ _last chance._

His eyes are so dark,

 _This is your last chance._

He's the most irritating, imperfect, bastard on the entire Elemental Nations.

 _Last chance._

His lips are so pink.

And with the first strike of lightning upon the ground, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha's lips touched.

It wasn't innocent or pretty or anything romantic – it was hungry and fierce and everything Naruto felt communicated the best way he knew how.

 _He finally decided to stop thinking, and it felt so good._

If there was only one thing he'd learn from any of this (other than the obvious) it was simply Naruto wasn't good at thinking, and despite this kiss was risking everything he cared about, it was worth it. Because he was at least finally doing something about it. No regrets. No more not knowing.

When they both pull away, Naruto breathes heavily, and he was positive everywhere was blushing. There was not a place on his body inside or out that wasn't effected by Sasuke's touch.

In the haze of the moment Naruto forgotten to be nervous, and he still couldn't be, even as Sasuke stares at him with a blank expression.

For better or for worse, Naruto smiles.

Sasuke dips his head down again and presses his lips messily against Naruto's. Naruto swiftly wraps his arms around Sasuke, pulling him close and the other replicates the action. The warmth was enough to keep them unware of the chill even after it started raining.

-Q-

The next morning was soft and slow. Gentle like the light breeze on a hot summer day.

This time it was Naruto who woke to the clicking of the camera. He blinks, rubbing his eyes and looks at the clock and groans at the number.

"I can't believe I've become this lazy." Naruto rasps out, coughing to clear his throat.

Sasuke snorts, "You've always been a late sleeper, you just grew out of the habit."

Naruto shrugs, "True." He reaches up and stretches out, humming as he does so.

"Breakfast?" Naruto asks and Sasuke nods. He puts the camera back in Naruto's bag.

Naruto gives Sasuke look, and Sasuke say, "It'd be a shame if the only photos we had were of the village and me; we'd be missing the most important part."

Naruto didn't ask any more questions after that, too busy blushing from forehead to tip-toe.

-Q-

"It's the last day of the festival." Naruto says, he's voice eerily devoid of emotion; flat, as he takes another step, matching Sasuke stride by stride.

Sasuke looks at Naruto, noting the dark look, and his crossed arms. He feels the homecoming trip like a deadweight pulling on his heart, unavoidable, unignorably, and miserably Judging from Naruto's tense up appearance, he more than likely shares the segment.

Impulsively Sasuke reaches for Naruto's hand.

Naruto jerks he head up and makes eye contact with Sasuke. His beautiful blue eyes are slightly wide, obviously not expecting the action.

Sasuke doesn't know how to say a lot of things. One of which, is that he doesn't know what will happen when they go back (part of him want to never go back, continue to run away, like in some rom-com with a hopeful sappy ending. But he knows this week of something like paradise is only a grace period given by a father hoping that when his child returns he'll realise what's important and fall back into line.) and he doesn't know what's going to happen to this new, barely day old spark between them.

However, Sasuke does know they will be together. So he slips his fingers into Naruto soft, warm ones, intertwining them.

And by Naruto's slumming shoulders and the squeeze he give Sasuke's hand, some part of Sasuke wants to say got through.

-Q-

The rest of afternoon is spent strolling through the streets of the village. The heat is intensified by the hundreds of people clustered throughout the village. The inn-keeper was right, today was the busiest it has been, and most of the population being other foreigners.

And after a quick dinner, they follow the general flow of the mass of people, hands still intertwined, to a large open sand pit – for the lack of a better word. The area filled up swiftly, becoming crowded almost, it seems, in second. More prepared then Sasuke and Naruto – with blankets to lay on and water to drink.

"This is the grand finale?" Naruto asks, sitting down, uncaring of the sand and the unprotected seat of his pants.

Sasuke follows, sitting down right beside.

As the sky darkens quickly and an audible excitable hush falls over the impatient crowd. And just as the first of the expansive and uncountable stars peeks through the night sky there's a squeal of machinery that makes Naruto's ears ring. Naruto winces at the high intensity of the ring and before he can turn to Sasuke there's a thunderous boom and colour explodes painting the sky in red.

The crowd applauds, and yells as more sparks burst into the night sky, lighting the area up in echoes of golds, reds, yellows and the odd blue.

"Fireworks?" Naruto asks aloud, awe fills his chest. He's never seen a firework show so grand. They have them back in Konoha, of course, but nothing on this scale.

Sasuke looks at him with fond eyes, nodding in agreement.

The simple bursts of colours is only the beginning. As the show continues the fireworks begin to take shape – famous puppets and people, much like the parade, is continued a theme. The fireworks also illustrate simple stories, famous battles, and more Wind Country pride.

The grand conclusion of the fireworks is an action scene, something you might see on a scroll depicting the creation of Suna. The figures, the Suna ninja's and the enemy ninja's are almost animated in the way the scene flicker by. Even Naruto and Sasuke were able to deduce the story without knowing the verbal telling.

It was mystic and intriguing and Naruto had never seen anything as engaging as watching a story – history - take place in the night sky. Instead of the fireworks it almost seems it's the light from the stars that tell the tale.

-Q-

Sasuke stares fondly at Naruto as multi-hued flares of lights flash over his awed face. Sasuke could fall in love with the sparkle in his blue eyes and the tickle of his long eyelashes.

Sasuke doesn't know how to say, "I'd spend an eternity and forever with you." So with shaking confidence Sasuke slips his hand into Naruto's strong grip. Creating a warmth that could only be created between two human beings; the birth of something as old and bright and everlasting as the sun. It felt so much more than love.

And when Naruto turns to Sasuke and presses a sweet kiss against the corner of his mouth with his ( _dry, real, soft, pink_ ) lips in the darkness with only the sky and the anonymous citizen un-aware of being witnesses of a legendary scandal in the making. It felt infinite and never endingly large.

It felt invincible.

-Q-

That night they lay beside each other, both bare and touching. Sasuke presses butterfly kisses against Naruto's neck, as the blonde lightly sleeps; exhausted but not wanting to sleep because then tomorrow would come too soon.

Sasuke's eyes run over the dim outline of Naruto he can barely see in the pitch black room, he can't see the red marks he left but he knows Naruto's covered with them (he made sure of it) likewise Sasuke can't see any marks on his own body but he can certainly feel them.

Sasuke's never felt more complete.

"Naruto." Sasuke hesitates, not wanting to disturb Naruto peaceful resting. However, the knowledge he only has what little remains of this night and the next three days pushes him to ask. "What am I to you?"

Naurto's eyes peek out from under his eyelids, which flutter before his eyes focus. Naruto turns his whole body to face Sasuke. He reaches up and puts his hand on the side of Sasuke face and strokes with his thumb.

His mouth opens and then close. For seconds all there is silence.

"I can't explain with words." Naruto admits. He kisses Sasuke like he's never kissed him before.

And Sasuke thinks he gets it.

"Me too." He whispers.

Naruto kisses him again and Sasuke convinced he'll never get enough.

He doesn't think about the ring sitting disregarded in his bag, nor the consequences of this when he gets back to Konoha. Sasuke only thinks of freedom and Naruto.

-Q-

After cleaning up the room and checking for anything they might have missed, Naruto starts repacking their bags and Sasuke busies himself with checking the bathroom again.

When he comes out, Naruto's finished with own things and had moved onto packing Sasuke's. He blinks at Naruto's creased movements. Sasuke tilts his head and finally spots the item Naruto's been giving so much time too.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, rolling the ring around in the palm of hand. "I think it's time to go back to Konoha." He doesn't say home because maybe it isn't anymore.

–Q-

"Sasuke." The Hokage motions with one hand, "Come in."

Sasuke doesn't see Naruto anywhere in the room but he does spot the open window. Clearly the conversation hadn't gone as well as either of them had hoped. Sasuke didn't sit, as the Hokage hadn't given him permission, despite the offered chair and his aching thighs.

"You don't seem worried." The Hokage states, folding his hands together in front of him.

"I don't see anything to be worried about, sir." Sasuke replies, though he does wonder if he sounds a little too secure, therefore, possibly arrogant in front the Hokage.

The Hokage rises a blonde eyebrow, "Oh? Do tell."

"I'm perfectly aware sir, that my actions have consequences, and I am willing to accept them." Sasuke says, standing rim rod straight.

"Really?" The Hokage asks, "Because I don't think you are."

The Hokage sighs and rubs his forehead, and for a brief moment Sasuke catches a glimpse of Minato Namikaze, widow and father. And when Sasuke meets his eyes again, it isn't the Hokage's eyes but that of a concerned father.

"You and Naruto ran off in the middle of night without leaving anything but a note." He doesn't yell, but he doesn't need to. His voice's is tense enough, a knife could cut through it. His face becomes red as he continues. "You, an heir of Uchiha clan and Naruto, the son of a Hokage and Konoha's jinchurriki. Do you not understand, had be not had a letter from Suna's Hokage himself, how much of a catastrophe that could've been?" He slams his fist on the desk, and the strength of it send trimbles through the room.

Sasuke doesn't answer, well aware this was more of a rhetorical lecture than anything.

"You also have your own responsibilities here, beside your status." The Hokage tells him, after a few calming breaths. "You have no idea the political damage that been done to your clan, the honor lost and how angered the civilian council are."

" _It's about to get a lot worse_." Sasuke thought and kneels. Startling the Hokage stopping him from continuing on with is rant.

Sasuke removes the ring he'd unwilling put on a few miles out of Konoha, and speaks clearly. "I'm not Itachi, and I'm not getting married." He places the ring on the floor. "I don't want to get married."

The Hokage's eyes go wide in surprise and then soften and it almost kills Sasuke because those are Naruto's eyes. "But – "

"I don't want to get married to Sakura." Sasuke interrupts rudely and bluntly, though he makes sure his face remain stoic and his voice confident. "I want to politely request two things. That the contact between myself and Sakura is dissolved – "

The Hokage shakes his head, "I can't to that unless – "

"- _there's been a violation to the contact."_ Sasuke finishes in his head.

"I confess to infidelity." Sasuke states. And The Hokage's eyes sharpen.

Sasuke bows his head to the floor, "I also want to request your son's hand."

-Q- Epilogue –Q-

Standing on a hill, sure footed and with a grin Naruto turns to Sasuke. "Where to next?"

Sasuke turns and snaps a photo of Naruto, his eyes are drawn to the glinting metal around his left ring finger. The sun gleams bright, not as bright or as hot as in Suna of course – but still as old and bright and everlasting.

"Wherever you want." Sasuke answers and wraps his arms around Naruto's waist.

 **-Q – End – Q -**

 **Don't** forget **to** review **as you leave. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
